Un nouveau baka dans la classe F
by Nicorobin44
Summary: Rien a dire à part bonne lecture et que le nouvel élève sera une fille!


Un nouveau Baka dans la classe F !

Prologue

Dans deux ou trois jour je compte mettre quelques dessins de Kota et Anju (moi^^) Si vous voulez voir aller les voir l'adresse que je mettrais et vous trouverez un dossier qui s'appeler : Baka to test (tout simplement)

C'était un jour comme les autres dans la classe F de l'Académie Fumizuki, comme d'habitude chaque élève dormait, mangeait ou écoutait de la musique, comme d'habitude la FFF complotait d'autre manière de torturer Akihisa et comme d'habitude le groupe de Yoshii parlait des prochains affrontements contre les autres classe. Comme d'habitude le prof est arrivé en retard mais ce jour là il annonça une nouvelle inattendue…

08H37 :

Prof : Bonjour, avant de commencer le cours, j'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncez… Dans l'heure qui va suivre, un nouvel élève va entrer dans votre classe…

Akihisa : Pourquoi dans notre classe ?

Minami : Tu es idiot ou tu le fait exprès ?

Akihisa : Non !...je voulais dire vous n'avez pas fait passer de test à ce nouvel élève, non ?

Prof : Hé bien pour tout te dire ce nouvel élève n'est fort que dans une matière sinon dans les autre elle n'a que des 7 ou des 9_

Élève 1 : « Elle » ? Alors le nouvel élève est une fille !

Élève 2 : Super maintenant on aura 4 filles dans la classe !

Hideyoshi : Ne me comptez pas comme une fille…

Mizuki : Tu as entendu ça Minami-chan, une autre fille !

Minami : Oui, ça sera plus sympa !

Akihisa : Je me demande comment elle est ?

Minami & Mizuki (version Dark): Comment est qui ?

Akihisa : C'est pas ce que vous croyez !

Kota : J'espère quelle sera mignonne…

Prof : Bon commençons le cours !

08H52 :

Toc, Toc, Toc !

? : Excusez-moi, est-ce que je peux entrer ?

Prof : Ha te voilà enfin, entre…

*Ouvre la porte*

? : Bonjour !

Tous les mecs : Kawai !

Kota : Elle mignonne finalement…

Prof : Et du calme ! Je vous présente la nouvelle élève, vas-y présente toi…

Élève 2 : C'est quoi ton p'tit nom ?

? : Je m'appelle Anju Hasegawa, prenez soin de moi, s'il vous plaît !

_Kota: Elle me rappel quelqu'un..._

Prof : Dis-nous en un peu plus…

Anju : _En dire un peu plus ? _*prend une craie et commence à écrire au tableau*

**Nom: Hasegawa **

**Prénom: Anju **

**Age: 17 **

**Anniversaire: 31 janvier **

**Taille: 1m54 **

**Poids: 42kg **

**Groupe Sanguin: O+ **

**Meilleur matière : Art Plastique (859 pts) **

**Bonnet: B/C_**

Prof : Hé je t'ai pas décrire ta biographie !

Anju : A bon ?

Prof : Bon trouves toi une place qu'on puisse continuer le cours…

Anju : *observe la classe* Au milieu, à côté du garçon qui saigne du nez.

Prof : A côté de Tsuchiya ?

Kota : Moi ?

Akihisa : Lui ?

Anju : *hoche la tête*

Prof : Pourquoi lui ?

Anju : Hé bien…il est plutôt mignon…alors…

FFF : Quoi ?

Tsuchiya est choqué et rougit.

Prof : Bon, vas-y…

Anju : Super !

Je me dirige vers lui et quand j'arrive près de ma place je trébuche sur un cartable et tombe…SMACK !

FFF : Mutsurini !

5seconde plus tard (toujours dans la même position) :

POV Anju :

Holala ! Comment j'ai fait pour en arriver là ? Je suis sûr qu'il doit penser que je suis bizarre. Il faut que je me relève…

POV Kota :

Ne pas…saigner…du nez…, ne pas…saigner…du nez…S'est vraiment gênant. Comment on peut rester dans cette position plus de 5 secondes et pourquoi elle ne réagit pas…*un grand jet de sang part*

Hideyoshi, Minami, Mizuki, Yuuji : Mutsurini !

Anju : Ho mon dieu, je suis sûr que c'est de ma faute…est ce que tu vas bien ?

Akihisa : Mutsurini ! Revient à toi, Je t'en pris !

Kota : Je pense…que c'est la meilleure des morts…*s'évanouit*

Quelques minutes plus tard :

Anju : Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir causé tout ça…je suis tellement maladroite…mais pourquoi il saigne du nez ?

Akihisa : Si mignonne et innocente !*pleur et mort sa chemise*

Anju : Hein ?

Kota : *se réveille *Ne t'inquiète pas c'est pas de ta faute...

Minami : C'est vrai, tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il réagirait comme ça.

Mizuki & Hideyoshi :*hoche la tête*

Anju : Vous êtes vraiment gentils avec moi !

Tous : Ho c'est rien…

Akihisa : Surtout avec une jolie fille.

Minami & Mizuki (version Dark) : « Une jolie » quoi ?

_Anju : Effrayante !_

Kota : On se serai pas déjà vu ?

Anju : Maintenant que tu le dit...tu me fait penser à quelqu'un que j'ai vu à la plage...il y a 2ans mais...

Akihisa : On ne s'est même pas présenter! Je m'appel Akihisa Yoshii .

Minami : Je suis Minami Shimada.

Mizuki : Moi, c'est Mizuki Himeji.

Hideyoshi : Hideyoshi Kinoshita.

Yujii : Et moi Yujii Sakamoto.

Anju : Et toi tu es Kota !

Kota : *hoche la tête*

Yujii : Et pourriez vous nous dire comment vous vous connaissez?

Anju: En fait...

La suite dans le prochain chapitre qui arrive bientôt...

**J'espère que ça vous a plus!^^ Laissez des reviews!**


End file.
